


Sanditon Moon

by Panstick



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love, Original Universe, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panstick/pseuds/Panstick
Summary: What if Sidney didn't chase after Charlotte to say goodbye but to stop her?This fan fic picks up the night after Charlotte and Sidney safely returns to Sanditon with Georgiana after her abduction.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 94
Kudos: 283





	1. The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a happy ending true to the story and the period. And without explicit love making, but that didn't last long :-D
> 
> Thank you for all your sweet comments and kudos ❤

Everything was so confusing and Charlotte tossed and turned in her bed. She had been so focused on Georgiana’s young - and seen in hindsight foolish and reckless – love and that she had let her normally sensible guard down and enabled it. Mr. Sidney’s frowning and disapproving face whenever he looked at her and their constant arguments and quibbling had most likely affected her judgement as well. How could she be on the same side as that arrogant brute of a man, who always seemed to look for faults in her? But then there were his hands on hers in the row boat, the way he had saved her from God knows what in London, how he had jumped the carriage to save Georgiana, the different look in his eyes when they had danced in London, his hand on her waist, his naked body when she stumbled upon him in the cove – and of course Susan’s words that Sidney Parker was confusing because she was in love with him. Nothing made sense and the heat only made things worse. Her body was a turmoil as well, she had never seen a man naked before but a very certain part of her told her that Mr. Parker was a very fine example of the male sex. Every time he had touched her, she felt it there, between her legs as a pull and need for something she couldn’t identify. It was painful and at the same time she wanted more – needed more. 

Unable to conclude anything Charlotte grabbed a big shawl, crept out of the house and headed for the only place where she could truly think, the beach. A bright and perfectly round and full moon lit up the path and before long she found herself in the same secluded cove where Mr. Parker had emerged from the waves like a beautiful Greek God. That image didn’t exactly put out the fire in her body and she decided to cool down in the tempting moon lit sea. Oh, it was so much faster to undress with only a nightgown and a shawl, instead of the fumbling with the layers of clothes and stays in the bathing machines. Charlotte hid her things behind a big rock and slid into the cooling and calming water. The sensation of being able to move freely without a single garment on her was amazing and she let out a long sigh of content. Though she hadn’t seen a single soul as she walked here the moon was too eager to shine on her naked body and she swam around a few big rocks in the water. 

Sidney thought he was alone when he undressed. The heat and the full moon had made it impossible for him to sleep and he had decided to seek comfort in the cooling water. Charlotte Heywood and her big sparkling brown eyes had totally undone him, and had so from the very second, he had met her. Something about her stirred up messy emotions inside him and he couldn’t control himself around her. She was annoyingly naïve, opinionated, stubborn and unlike any woman he had ever met. He both cursed and blessed the day he realized that he was in love with her. The return of Eliza Campion had thrown him off balance, she had been the woman of his dreams for a decade, but her behavior in general and toward Charlotte in particular had immediately put out the few sparks she had ignited in him at their first encounter. Anyway Mrs. Campion had returned for London, somewhat displeased that he wouldn’t be following her. In fact, she had accused him of forgetting his place in society because of a simple farm girl who liked to read Greek philosophers. She had spat it out like an insult, her last words had almost caused him to slap her, “You come see me when you are done sowing your wild oats with that simpleton.” Like Charlotte Sidney sighed as he lowered himself in the water and started swimming towards the big round annoying moon. He felt like he was chasing the big doe sparkling eyes of Charlotte. 

The cool water and the exercise did Sidney good and his thoughts seemed to settle a bit. He dove under and swam along the shore; something caught his eye. A naked silver skinned mermaid was twirling in the water, her brown curls were floating like a veil around her. She was out of this world. Sidney couldn’t help himself, he had to swim closer. The sight was breathtaking and his heart beat so fast he was sure that every undersea animal could hear him. It couldn’t be, he rose to fill his lungs again, sure that she would turn out to be a fragment of his imagination and desire when he dove down again. But she was still there, now twirling up for air and when she was under again, she discovered him. Their eyes locked, and she looked at him like she had expected to meet him here on this underwater dance floor. They only moved to stay afloat and got closer and closer, Charlotte reached her hand out for him, he took it and their fingers braided slowly and tangible. She followed him up for air, their eyes still locked. Sidney wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her, but before he could say a word, Charlotte had put a finger on his mouth. Something in her eyes made him pull her close and wrap an arm around her waist and they twirled under again. 

Sidney could feel her skin burning against his, her breasts against his chest and her lips ever so close. Charlotte was in a haze; she was sure this was just a dream and her instincts had told her to reach out for him. She could feel him in every fiber of her body, the fire inside her burned with new energy, and when she felt Sidney’s length against her thigh, her body knew what it needed, and the pull inside her made her wrap her legs around him and draw him in. Their eyes still locked. Sidney could feel her wet and warm around him. She didn’t know what to do next and none of them moved, they just continued their dance silently in the water gazing in each other’s eyes. Like a symbiosis they moved towards the surface for air. Her eyes were so pure and innocent, and he wanted to tell her, that her reputation was unspoiled, that he would marry her and worship this moment for the rest of his life. But she silenced him again, this time with her lips. The kiss was gentle like a soft blow of hot air. He let his tongue slide over her lips, she tasted like salt and honey. Her lips parted enough for the tip of his tongue to slip in and kiss the tip of her tongue before it started exploring the sweet wonders of her mouth. Her tongue mirrored his, hesitant at first but then curious and bold. Sidney could feel her gasp against his mouth as he started moving, he couldn’t help himself. Charlotte moved with him and something inside her snapped and she could feel something build up, like a force of nature taking over. It filled her body like little exploding air bobbles and she wanted more. 

Something deep down in Sidney realized what he was about to do and he pulled out, Charlotte whimpered and moaned, “Please...” She didn’t know what she was pleading for. Sidney kissed her again and let his hand trail down her body until he reached the burning spot between her legs. Two fingers teased her entrance before entering and stroking her inside. His thumb rubbed her sensitive pearl. She pushed against his fingers and then, oh dear Lord, she took him in hand and started sliding it up and down. Their bodies twirled up and down in the water like two ballet dancers building up for the big finale and they kept their breath as the orgasm hit them like a hot wave and for a while they forgot to move and sunk until Sidney brought them both back up. He kissed her and wanted to say something to her but for the third time she silenced him with a lingering kiss and then she was gone. Sidney stared at her while she got out of the water, donned her nightgown and started running back to town. He had no idea how to describe what had just happened. His entire body was still trembling and his heart beat with the speed of a hummingbird.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney tries desperately to be alone with Charlotte to tell her how he feels. But someone always gets in the way.

A few hours later Charlotte woke up oddly rested and clarified. She wasn’t quite sure if the encounter with Sidney had actually taken place or just been a very vivid and alluring fragment of her imagination but she did know one thing; Susan was right, she was totally and hopelessly in love with Sidney Parker. It didn’t help much though because he couldn’t possibly love her back. He had told her more than once that she was in his way and he was always scolding her for something. She sighed. Even if it he was never to be hers her body remembered every touch, every kiss and every hot trembling jolt that his fingers had released. If only Susan had still been here, Charlotte blushed immediately because she would never be able to speak to a living soul about this.

Unlike Charlotte Sidney hadn’t slept. And unlike her he was very aware of how real their encounter had been and he was mortified that he had let his desire take over. Her eyes had been so pure and innocent like she didn’t know what they were doing. But Sidney had known and he had still let it happen. He had to marry her but would she only feel obligated to accept just because he had compromised her and recent him for it? There wasn’t a moment to waste, he had to find Charlotte and tell her how much he loved and respected her and ask her to marry him. Tom, that idiot, of course heard him come down the stairs and blocked him with endless questions and ideas for Sanditon. His brother may be a visionary but also lacked responsibility and financial skills, Sidney loved him and owed him both his life and fortune but this was too much – especially when Tom started blabbing about how devastated he was to learn about Mrs. Campion’s departure, he had been very keen on her as an investor, especially because of her past with Sidney. Sidney interrupted him, “Tom, I really have to go! I have urgent affairs to see too”. He stumbled into Mary on his way out, as oblivious Tom was to anything that did not concern his beloved project, as observant was Mary, “She went for the cliff, Sidney”. Sidney looked startled at her at first, then he smiled widely and placed a grateful kiss on her forehead.

It was another hot day and Sidney hoped that Charlotte would pace herself on her walk because of it allowing him to catch up with her. He himself practically sprinted and as the small cliff road turned, he finally caught sight of her and his heart sank. She wasn’t alone, James Stringer was walking and talking beside her and looked too happy to be in her company. 

James was nervous, he wanted to let Charlotte in on his feelings but her mind seemed to be elsewhere,

“Miss Heywood, are you alright?”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Stringer. I am afraid I am not very good company today”  
“You are excellent company; in fact, you are my favorite company. I am a very good listener if you need to talk?”  
Charlotte smiled, “Thank you, but I wouldn’t know where to start. It doesn’t really make sense to myself yet. Tell me more about your internship, have you told your dad yet?”

Sidney noticed Charlotte take Mr. Stringer’s arm and his jaw clenched. Was he too late? Had she formed an understanding with Mr. Stringer? They had spent a lot of time together and she did cheer for him at the regatta. He caught up with them and bowed politely and asked if he may join them. If Charlotte felt anything, she didn’t show it. His eyes met Mr. Stringer’s and they both recognized the look of jealousy and annoyance. James’ face darkened, and it didn’t help that Charlotte let go if his arm. Blasted Mr. Parker, showing up here. They made polite chit chat about the weather and the ball, and to Sidney’s great disappointment Mr. Stringer was going as well and had already secured the first dance with Charlotte. It wasn’t a very gentleman nor becoming thing to do but Sidney felt like marking his territory and with a somewhat forced smile he asked Charlotte, if he might ask for the next two dances. She accepted with a puzzled look on her face and blushing cheeks. 

James reluctantly had to return to town and was defeated by Sidney who suggested Charlotte to continue to the top of the cliff.

They walked in silence for a great while, for the life of him, Sidney didn’t know how to begin this conversation. He had been so focused on finding her that he had forgotten to consider what to say to her. His eyes glanced to her side but hers was fixed on the road. “This is my favorite part of Sanditon”, he tried desperate to break the ice. “Mine too”, and for the first time on their walk she met his eyes. Something in them told him this wasn’t the time, or maybe his courage just left him, either way they walked back to Trafalgar House trying get rid of the awkward tension between them.

The rest of the day went with preparations for the ball, Sidney did his best to avoid Tom, and Charlotte did her best to avoid Sidney. At least he thought so. When he went to his room to change for the ball, he found a beautiful conch in soft pastel pink colors on his bed. No note. He picked it up and the scent of her hit his nose like a field of flowers. His heart beat fast and he could feel a happy foolish smile spread on his face.

Sidney’s heart skipped so many beats when he saw her walk down the stairs that he thought he might die right then and there. She wore a beautiful blue dress, and her curls had been done up with ribbons and pearls, and luckily they were not more tamed than a few stray curls framed her lovely face and traced the golden skin on her collarbone – as if they wanted to point his eyes in the direction of her whelming bosom. He felt a familiar twitch in his pants and tried to hide it with a bow and mumbled, “Miss Heywood, you look wonderful tonight”. His voice was dark and husky, dammit he could hardly control himself before, but after their encounter in the cove it was a hopeless task.

Charlotte’s hand burned in his as Sidney helped her up the carriage. He felt lost. Mary gave his arm a gently squeeze, of course she could sense the tension. He gave her a shy smile. The drive was awkward and silent, Charlotte could feel his eyes burning on her skin.

The ball room was magnificent, candles everywhere and the music had already begun. Sidney had offered Charlotte his arm and they followed Tom and Mary inside. The angry look on Mr. Stringers face when he saw them gave Sidney some satisfaction. Stringer got back at him when he came to collect the first dance with Charlotte. Sidney didn’t take his eyes of them, Charlotte looked too happy and contempt in Stringer’s arms and he felt a pang of jealousy every time she smiled or laughed at something his rival said. The dance seemed to go on forever and at the end Sidney was so lost in his gloomy thoughts that he didn’t notice when Charlotte was finally back in front of him. The happy sparkle in her eyes turned confused and insecure by the frowning and disapproving look in Sidney’s face and she whispered sadly, “You don’t have to dance with me. You don’t owe me anything...” Sidney cleared his throat and took her hand, “Nothing would give me greater pleasure, I have been looking forward to dancing with you all day.” The insecurity almost left her eyes but she still looked confused.

The next dance was slow and allowed him to be very close to her and he tried his best to answer all the questions in her eyes with his. Charlotte could feel every touch of his fingers on her body and she recalled them moving inside her, and the fireworks of pleasure that had flooded her body. She felt naked and was convinced that everyone in the room could see the effect Mr. Sidney Parker had on her. Her bosom revealed how heavily she breathed and her cheeks blushed. Sidney couldn’t resist to let his fingers linger on her back whenever the dance gave him the chance. Her skin was burning through the dress and for a moment they felt alone in the room, naked and lit up by the full moon.

The two dances were over in a flash and Sidney escorted her back to Mary and Tom. He gave her hand three small squeezes as they crossed the room – I – Love –You. She blushed and he felt hopeful.

Confident Sidney lowered his head to suggest her to seek fresh air when Edward Denham tumbled into the room, drunk and shouting. “Where are you, Esther? Your “brother” is here...” Edward continued to disclose all the nasty details of their relationship, and Esther looked absolutely mortified and Babington half escorted half carried her out of the room. Lady Denham rose to her feet in an instant and called for Sidney and Crowe to escort Mr. Denham out and put him on a carriage to whatever rat hole he came from, with force if necessary. Sidney obeyed cursing, he and Charlotte were always interrupted by some damn fool. Normally his brother. It took them nearly an hour to get Edward Denham on the carriage, Sidney payed a handsome amount to the driver for the trouble, “Get him to London, tie him up if need be but get him out of here!”.

Back at the ball Sidney tried to find Charlotte, but she was nowhere to be seen. He did see Arthur and Georgiana dancing; she was laughing which made him feel surprisingly happy. It had not been easy for her to be uprooted to England and these past days must have been exceedingly difficult and he felt sad that he hadn’t done more to be supportive to her, he would remedy that in the morning. At long last his eyes glimpsed something blue and a pair of big brown eyes in the far corner of the ball room and he strode towards her, Tom called out for him as he passed him, “Not now, Tom!”. 

The minute she was within reach the doors flung open, “FIRE! THE TERRACE IS BURNING! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE”. Charlotte grapped his hand and dragged him with her. Tom was in a state of panic and there was turmoil and chaos.

Outside they could see the flames licking the beautiful building.


	3. The fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire destroys everything before it had time to grow strong. But Georgiana lends a hand.

People gathered from all over Sanditon with buckets and started to throw water at the flames. It was a chaotic and uncoordinated operation and Charlotte made them form water chains, the crowd followed the young girl’s instructions, happy to have a leader in all this. 

Sidney took charge of the fire engine, they needed more men to operate it and move it around. It was hard labor and they took turns to operate the pump. 

When Charlotte was happy about the way the chains worked, she started to make breathing protection out of her undergarments soaked in water and soon other women followed her lead. She found Sidney and tied one around his face, it smelled of her and though it was a small gesture it gave him strength to carry on. He was so proud of her.

The townsmen battled the fire for hours and slowly the fire started to cave in. By the time the sun had set the fire was under control but the sight was devastating. Smoke rose from the ruins; the white facades were streaked with soot and dirty water formed black puddles everywhere. Particles and ashes descended slowly like doomed snowflakes and the air was still thick with smoke. 

When Sidney felt he could leave the fire engine he looked for Charlotte. He needed to know that she was safe, knowing her she would not have taken shelter in the safety of Trafalgar House she would rather have stared down the fire with that determined and stubborn look in her face and scolded it. Come to think of it he was quite sure that she had done exactly that and it scared him more than anything. He found her sitting on some stairs leaning exhausted against a pillar, half asleep. Her beautiful blue dress was covered in soot and water and she had torn off as much fabric as she could without becoming indecent. She looked up at him when he gently stroked her cheek, “Let me take you home, Miss Heywood”. Charlotte shook her head, “I need to...” she didn’t know how to explain what she needed but Sidney understood, he took her hand and pulled her up and close, “Come with me”.

The sun was shining bright like it didn’t know or didn’t care about the fire and the long tail of consequences following it. Sidney didn’t let go of her hand and stroked the back of her hand as he led her down to the cove. He placed her gently on a rock out of sight from the road and then he took what was left of his shirt off and stepped into the water. He wanted to soak it and wipe the soot and tears of her face, he needed to look her in the eyes and feel her skin. 

The sight of Sidney’s naked upper body made Charlotte realize what she needed and she stepped into the water and reached out to touch his back, Sidney turned around and she looked at him with the same pure eyes as always, “Please”, she whispered, “I just need...” she failed to put it into words, Sidney didn’t care he dumped his shirt in the water and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. She pulled him close and hated every piece of clothes on their bodies, she had to feel his skin against hers. 

Small waves pushed them gently and Sidney lifted her up in his arms and carried her out until they were both weightless. Her dress clung to her body like seaweed and she struggled to move, and she wanted to move. “Please...”, she whispered again in his ear and moved his hand down between her legs and after a bit of fumbling with her dress he was able to rub that special place. His length pushed against her thigh and the whole mad situation with the fire, the bloody sun and them neck high in water kissing and touching in broad daylight made him come within minutes. It was messy and forceful and his groan way too loud. Charlotte soon followed with a cry and let go of her tears. They stood like that for a moment, clinging to each other for dear life until Sidney was able to carry her back.

The sun was beaming as they walked in silence back to town, Sidney allowed his little finger to wrap around hers and cleared his throat to say something but she beat him to it, “Thank you. I hope you don’t think too ill of me, I just needed to feel...” again she was lost for words, how could she ever explain to him, that she loved him more than anything and that she needed to touch him enough to last a lifetime when their paths separated? Sidney stopped and faced her, he lifted her chin to find her eyes, “I could never think ill of you. Don’t you know that I...” “SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDNEY, oh good you are here as well, Charlotte, I need you both instantly!”  
Sidney’s face darkened by the sound of his brother’s voice. His jaw clenched and his hands turned into fists. If he hadn’t detected fear and humility in Tom’s voice, he would have punched him. Tom collapsed on his knees, “It’s all over”. Sidney placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder, “It is a serious setback, Tom, but we will build it again – insurance will cover most and we will find the rest”. Tom started sobbing, “There is no insurance, it was such a big sum and I took...” “And you decided to take a chance!? Bloody hell, Tom, I didn’t think that even you were that reckless” Sidney sighed and drove his hands through his hair, “Well, we can’t fix it here, let’s go back, get cleaned up and something to eat.” He helped Tom up and he and Charlotte half carried him back to Trafalgar House.

Clean clothes and breakfast didn’t solve anything else than Sidney was to go to London and talk to the banks, and Tom was to talk to Lady Denham. For once Sidney felt, that Tom had pulled the shortest straw. The old lady would not be pleased with this. 

“I’ll leave straight away, Miss Heywood, would you be so kind as to help me carry document folder to the carriage?” Sidney hoped she would say yes, he needed a moment alone with her before he went. She nodded; her whole body felt numb. Outside he took both her hands in his, “We need to talk when I get back”, it came out darker than he intended and the insecure look in her eyes, that he hated himself for educing, made him kiss the back of her hand in the middle of the street. She looked him straight in the eyes with a forced determination, “You don’t owe me anything, I didn’t give you anything I didn’t want to give...” Sidney lifted her chin, “You are wrong, I owe you everything. With you I am my best self, my truest self.” He took out the conch from the inner pocket closest to his heart, “This is the most beautiful gift that I have ever received”. He squeezed her hands gently three times and left. Charlotte had no idea what to make of it, she felt both hope and hopelessness.

James Stringer was happy to see Charlotte, his heart was broken over the loss of his father, mostly because his last words to him were harsh. He hadn’t expected her to visit like this, the two of them alone, but then again, that was the thing about her that he fell in love with. “Miss Heywood, thank you for coming by. You do not know what it means to me. I want you to know that I am staying to help rebuild everything. I owe it to my father’s memory. It means it might take a while before I am able to provide you with a future...” Charlotte interrupted him, “Your father was proud of you and he would be proud of you now. As for the future I hope that you and I will be able to remain the dear friends we are now. I hope that you will allow me to write to you when I return to Willingden”, she looked fondly at him. He sighed and took the dignified way out she had offered him. “We shall be dear friends indeed, thank you for calling on me.”

The week passed in slow motion. Charlotte missed Sidney and Tom was driving everyone crazy. Lady Denham had not received the news well and had threatened to throw the entire family in debtor’s prison. Luckily Esther had been able to calm her down and give Tom and Sidney time to come up with a plan. One late afternoon Sidney finally returned, he looked tired and worn out and all he wanted was to see Charlotte, look her in the eyes and tell her that no matter what, he loved her and he was going to marry her – if she wanted him. But of course, Tom monopolized him from the second he entered the house.

“Did you fix it, Sidney?”

“No, Tom. I had to do my best for the banks not to call back the loans right away. £80.000 is massive sum of money. “

“Then what are we to do? What about Sanditon? What about my plans?”

“YOUR plans, Tom? What about the rest of us? Everything damn thing you do or say evolves around Sanditon, you care for nothing or no one”

“You owe me, Sidney, need I remind you that - “

Sidney interrupted him “No, you don’t. You remind me every minute of every day how much I owe everything to you. You helped me but I cannot be in this with you if it is a lifetime of payback”

Tom ignored him, his eyes got wide, “I know what we are going to do! Why didn’t I think of this before? You have to marry Mrs. Campion. She has more than enough money to both restore Sanditon and carry out more plans than I can think of. And you have dreamed about her for ten years!”

Charlotte overheard the entire conversation from the hallway. And as prepared she thought she was for Sidney never to be hers her heart still broke. She needed to talk to someone and left the house to see Georgiana. If she had stayed, she would have heard Sidney’s response;

“I am not marrying Mrs. Campion. I am not yours to sell”

“But you ow...” Sidney’s fist hit his brother’s jaw and he left the house to cool down and find Charlotte. Where on earth could she be?

Charlotte sat in Georgiana’s room. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks and Georgiana who was normally preoccupied with her own pain snapped out of her self-pity and waited patiently for Charlotte to start talking. After a while Charlotte looked up and whispered sadly,

“Please don’t interrupt or judge me, Georgiana. I need to share this with someone because it is so hopeless and I fear my heart will never mend if I don’t. I’m in love with Mr. Parker, Sidney... (if Georgiana was shocked, she didn’t show it). I know he hasn’t been the best and most supportive guardian to you, and he and I can’t speak for five minutes without arguing. He is hopeless with expressing himself through words and emotions but I have seen his actions. Around you, the way he saved you from that horrible man. Around his family and even around me. He is honest and so genuine and I love him so much it hurts. I know he doesn’t feel the same way about me and now he has to marry Mrs. Campion to save his family and Sanditon. You should know how much he cares for you, Georgiana. How desperate he felt to have let you down...”

Charlotte’s heart burst out through her mouth and the words rambled out of her. Georgiana listened. Surprised at first but then Charlotte’s words and account of her guardian sank in and she had to admit that Mr. Parker wasn’t all bad. He had after all taken a great risk to save her and this guardianship was as much a task imposed on him as on her. And she had done nothing to make it easier for him. She listened and when Charlotte was done, she asked softly,

“What do you want to do? And what can I do?”

“I am leaving for Willigden early tomorrow morning. I cannot be here and watch him with Mrs. Campion. It would be torture... (she paused) please support him. Try to get to know him, I think he is going to need you. Tom is taking his toll on him without realizing it. Just help him the best you can”. Tears dripped again from her big sad eyes.

Georgiana cleared her throat. “I will do my very best. But you have to promise to write to me and let me visit you. You and Arthur are the only true friends I have had in this God forsaken country.”

They sat for a while and talked until Charlotte couldn’t postpone going back to Trafalgar House any longer.

Sidney’s mood was getting darker and darker. He had not been able to find Charlotte and he went to find a pint in the hotel instead and clear his mind. Crowe was there and for once he was just the kind of absent minded company Sidney needed. “What is wrong with you?” Crowe’s question surprised Sidney, and he was even more surprised to hear himself answer with more honesty than they had ever bestowed upon their yearlong friendship.  
  
Crowe listened and when Sidney was done, he surprised again, “How much money do you need to buy time to think?” Sidney looked up, “I don’t know. At least £30.000”. Crowe continued, “You can have my money. I have more than I can waste on drinking, whoring and gambling – I am not sure about the exact figure but I do believe I have £30.000 - I know you well enough to know that you are about to object but please hear me out. I have absolutely no idea why you and Babington have stayed friends with me all these years but know that I appreciate it despite my charming drunk appearance – please let me help you. You don’t need to carry the entire world on your shoulders”

Sidney cleared his throat and tried not to cry, “Thank you, old friend. It means more to me than you know”. Crowe looked proud and downed his beer before he closed their meeting, “Don’t you have someone you need to find?” Sidney padded him gratefully on the shoulder and left.

Charlotte managed to sneak up to her room without bumping into Sidney. She knew it was cowardly to leave without saying goodbye to him but the pain was too big, besides he would be happy to have her out of his hair, she always seemed to mess things up around him. Mary could not convince her to stay nor convince her to come down for dinner, she was however convinced that Charlotte was leaving because of Sidney but not why. 

Sidney’s mood had been lifted by Crowe but sunk again when he found out that Charlotte was staying in her room. He recalled their goodbyes a week earlier and for the life of him he could not see what had caused her to avoid him from then to now – except that she had guessed his feelings and didn’t return them. But he needed to hear it from her.

Next morning her chair stood empty again, Tom hadn’t learned enough from the punch and kept on going about Mrs. Campion and Sidney fled from his brother’s house and decided to pay Georgiana a visit. He was in a foul mood and if Georgiana hadn’t promised Charlotte to give him a chance, she would have escalated the situation. Instead she calmly said to him,

“Are you done? We need to stop acting like we are enemies. I may not like you very much and you may not like me very much but we are in this together and I would like us at least to form some sort of mutual respect!” Georgiana was as much surprised as Sidney over this speech and she felt very mature and in control. She liked that.

Sidney lowered his shoulders and sat down on a chair, he drove his hands through his hair and sighed. “You are right, we have both done each other wrong. As the one in charge I have to carry the biggest blame. What can I do to gain your respect and treat you the way you want to be treated?”

Georgiana gathered her thoughts, this was going well and she didn’t want to ruin it, “You can treat me like a person, like an equal. Talk to me instead of giving me orders like I am a child”.

He smiled, “I would like that, where do we start?”

“You can start by telling me what is troubling you, because something clearly is. Next you can tell something that you have never told anyone. Show me you trust me”.

“Alright, first things first. Tom didn’t have insurance and I need to find £80.000 fast and that seems like an impossible task. If I don’t find a solution Tom might go to debtor’s prison and his family will be out on the street or worse. The only solution I can think of would demand that I give up my dreams and hopes but they might be out of reach anyway. I don’t know... The one thing I have told no one is that I am hopelessly in love with Charlotte. She doesn’t know and I don’t think she returns my feelings; she has been avoiding me since I got back from London – and if I don’t have her heart I might as well save Tom and his family and marry Mrs. Campion for her money”. Sidney sought her eyes as if to ask if he passed her test.

Georgiana took a deep breath, “Thank you. We don’t have much time, but to cut things short, you can have my money. That is however not important right now. Charlotte loves you too but thinks that she is not worthy of you and that you have already planned to marry Mrs. Campion to save Tom – because she thinks that highly of you. She overheard you and Tom talk the day you got back. She is on her way back to Willingden as we speak. Go get her and we will talk more when you return”. The last part was spoken to Sidney’s back.

As Sanditon disappeared behind her Charlotte let go of her tears. Every fiber in her body was hurting and her heart broke a little more for every foot the carriage left behind. She heard some shouting and the carriage stopped and the door was opened. Without a word Sidney lifted her out and framed her with his hands grasped on her upper arms.

“How could you leave without saying goodbye to me?” He sounded angry and his eyes flashed.

“I can’t...” Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn’t want to cry in front of him.

“Tell me!”

“No, please I can’t”

“Please tell me, Charlotte... please tell me why you are running away from me”

“I can’t...”

“Please...why not?” His voice broke

“Because it hurts too much and what is the point of telling you? Please let me go” She was crying now. Sidney gave some money to the coach and told him to drive her luggage back to Trafalgar House.

“Charlotte, please tell me, I need to hear you say it”, he lifted her chin. Those big brown eyes undid him every time he looked into them. “Please tell me”, he mumbled as he kissed her. Gently at first, like a feather but as he could feel her respond he got bolder and nipped her plump lips with his, caressed her tip of the tongue with his, he continued to mumble against her mouth afraid to break the kiss “please tell me you love me because I love you so much it hurts and I don’t know what I would do without you”. He could feel her tears on his lips before she gently broke the kiss but she didn’t move away from him,

“I love you too but what about Sanditon and Mrs. Campion?”

“Mrs. Campion belongs in the past. I don’t have a solution for Sanditon yet but it only matters if you are here. I can’t do this without you. I don’t want to live without you. Please stay with me. Please marry me”. Sidney’s tears mixed with hers.

“Yes”

“Yes? To all if it?”

“Yes, to all of it”

He pulled her close and forgot all about propriety and pushed himself against her, he wanted to be as close to her as he had been that magical full moon lit night where she had invited him in and their skin and bodies had melted together in the salty cool waves. 

They kissed with all the love, desire and relief they had built up. He broke the kiss, his eyes were dark and longing, “I am not ready to go back just yet and I am not in a fit state to stay here”, he nodded against the palpable bump in his pants, his breathing was staggered, “I have to protect your reputation. Do you trust me, Charlotte?” She nodded, he leaned his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath, “I need to touch you, to feel that you are not just a dream, I promise I won’t... I just need us to be alone a little longer...to be close to you”. 

Reluctantly Sidney unwrapped himself of her and mounted his horse and pulled her up in front of him. He whispered in her ear, “I love you”, it felt like a hot breath against her skin and she moaned slightly. Luckily the horse didn’t require much steering, as Sidney was more than occupied with the soft skin on Charlotte’s neck and her adorable earlobes and he had the perfect position to ravish both. She arched her back and neck to give him access and her bosom heaved seductively in clear view for his hungry eyes.

They dismounted on a small green pasture with a bunch of trees that would shelter both from the sun and any by passers – though they were in safe distance of anyone. This was neither farmland nor a sought picnic spot. Sidney had found it years back and used it when he needed to be alone and undisturbed – from Tom especially. He kissed her again, afraid that the built-up desire from watching her breasts and kissing her soft skin would spook her. “Are you sure, Charlotte? We can go back if you want to, I am in no position to ask more of you – I have already compromised you more than is fair and gentleman like. And you deserve my love and respect, not my desire and carnal hunger. We should go back”. He tried to compose himself, what was he thinking bringing her here, alone with him with the sole purpose to seduce her. 

She kissed him, “You are not asking for anything I am not willing to give you. Nothing that I haven’t already given you without any promise or afterthought. You have treated me with nothing but love and respect. I need you as well... All I ask of you is that we marry quickly, because at some point, I fear we will cross a line (she blushed) … and I long to cross that line now but that will have to wait” She laughed shyly, her cheeks blushed like a pink sunset and she had never looked more adorable, pure, innocent and alluring than she did right now. She looked at him with that determined expression on her face that he couldn’t resist.

Undressing her was the sexiest thing he had ever experienced as well as being undressed by her. Every time her fingers touched his skin it sent jolts down his body. They stood for a while naked in front of each other, just drinking each other in. Charlotte moved first, she reached out and trailed a finger from his neck down his torso, lingering on every ribbed muscle, and along the length of him. Sidney groaned and trembled, he felt dizzy, she was so beautiful. He had to up his game and he kissed her, bit and licked her lips, and trailed kisses down her neck, collarbone and breasts. 

Her nipples had been pressed against his chest in the water but now he had access and he took his time sucking and biting them, she moaned and grasped his shoulders to keep her balance. He lifted her up and kissed her plump lips again only to lay her down on his coat and kiss his way down her body again, this time all the way to the soft salty sea and sensitive pearl between her legs. She yelled out his name as he kissed her and dove her fingers into his hair to push his head closer and keep him there. His tongue darted in and out of her and he could feel her arch against his mouth as she climbed breathless up the peak until everything exploded in her and she collapsed under his mouth. Sidney kissed his way up again to her lips, “I love you, Charlotte”, she mumbled something in return. 

He hovered over her body and kissed her until she was able to look him in the eyes again – his eyes were asking a question and her eyes answered yes. He lowered his body on her and placed himself at her soft entrance, “I just need to feel you, I won’t...” She nodded and wrapped her legs around him. He could feel the aftermath of her orgasm around him and he only dared to thrust gently once or twice before he pulled out again. She was irresistible and he had to chaperone for them both. Some chaperone. Covered in her juices he lay down beside her and took himself in hand but she rolled over and kissed him and drove her hand down between his legs and started caressing him. Her tongue licked the skin on his chest and she bit his nipples. Sidney could feel his release coming and pulled her close and kissed her as he spilled himself in her hand. 

Happy and catching for breath they lay next to each other in silence before they dressed and returned to Trafalgar House.


	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things occur.

Georgiana was standing in the window waiting for Sidney to return, hopefully with Charlotte by his side. The carriage arrived a few hours ago with Charlotte’s luggage but no Charlotte and no Sidney – it had everybody at Trafalgar House very puzzled. But Georgiana, a great believer in young desperate love knew what she would be doing right now if it had been her. So, she waited.

Finally, she saw them coming – Sidney with Charlotte’s arm tugged under his right arm and the horse’s rein in his left hand. They looked exceedingly happy and Georgiana jumped downstairs and outside to greet them, Sidney grabbed her and lifted her up, “Thank you, Georgiana. Thank you. Don’t think that I didn’t hear the part about your money. It is not going to happen; it is too risky an investment and I can’t do that to you. I am keeping my promise to your father! But thank you for Charlotte”. Well, that was expected, she had won the most important battle, her best friend was happy – and Sidney happy was something she could get used to. It was definitely an improvement to his normal grumpy displeasing frown.

The three of them went together to Trafalgar House, Sidney offered to break the news to Tom alone, but Charlotte and Georgiana wouldn’t let him, “We are in this together, besides you need someone to keep you from punching Tom again”. Georgiana had a fair point and they entered the living room together. Mary knew right away just by looking at them, Tom looked confused but only because Georgiana was there. He hadn’t noticed Sidney holding Charlotte’s hand with braided fingers, “Ah, there you are, Sidney, we need to go to London to talk to Mrs. Campion”. Charlotte felt a lump in her throat by the mention of her, this wasn’t going to be easy, and she could feel Sidney tense every muscle in his body. Mary held up a hand as if to stop Sidney and say, I got this. She stepped close to Tom and grabbed his chin,

“Look at me, Tom! Look carefully and listen. Sidney is in love but not with Mrs. Campion but Charlotte. If you had paid any attention to anything else but this bloody town of yours you would have seen it. You would also have seen the toll you take on all of us. Something has got to change and I dare say it has to be you. I have had it. You are going to congratulate Sidney and Charlotte on what I hope is an engagement – otherwise that handholding is very improper (Sidney and Charlotte blushed and smiled) - and then you are going to start take responsibility for your actions instead of dumping it all on Sidney’s plate. He has protected you against yourself long enough. If you say anything else but ‘Yes, Darling’ right now I will take the children to London and live at Bedford Place. I love you, Tom. But this has gone too far. Do you understand me?”

Tom looked shocked, his body trembled and he opened his mouth to say something, to defend himself. He looked at his wife for help but she did not waver, the thought of being without her was more frightening to him than losing Sanditon. It might be stretching it to say that Tom Parker fully understood the meaning and consequences of what Mary had said but for now he understood enough to whisper,

“Yes, Darling”.

Message was sent to Arthur and Diana. Mary insisted on celebrating tonight and discuss plans tomorrow. Tom wanted to argue against it but a look from Mary silenced him. It was a joyful evening despite of all, Sidney and Charlotte glowed from happiness and Sidney didn’t let go of his fiancée at any point. 

The two of them walked Georgiana back to Mrs. Griffiths’ house and wished her a good night. Sidney promised to include her in finding a proper solution for the money and kissed her fondly on the cheek.

The moon shined palely as they walked back. Sidney couldn’t keep his eyes of Charlotte or his lips, he placed kisses on the back of her hand for every step, “Do you want to go for a walk, Charlotte?”. His eyes were dark and hungry, his voice husky and dangerous and she felt an instant pull between her legs. “We better not. I am so happy that I won’t be able to control myself around you – and by the look in your eyes you wouldn’t be much help”. She wasn’t flirting, her voice was as pure and innocent as ever and it drove him mad. 

Despite being in the middle of the main street he cupped her face and kissed her passionately and mumbled against her soft cheek “You are right, I wouldn’t be able to control myself around you. Just look at me now compromising you like this in the middle of the street.” He pulled away and took both her hands in his and in a more appropriate tone he continued, “Besides we both need to sleep, the past week has been straining. I’ll go see your father tomorrow and hopefully get him to accept a short engagement without soiling his esteem in you and his future unknown son in law to be. The plans can wait for my return. If I leave by daylight, I’ll be back for dinner”. His words released a swarm of butterflies in Charlotte’s stomach. 

Back at the house he followed her gallantly up the stairs to her bedroom and kissed her not so gallantly before whispering in her ear, “Sweet dreams, My Mermaid”, and then he bit her earlobe and left her blushing and hot.

Next day three things occurred. First occurrence was that Sidney rode to Willingden at the break of day to ask for Charlotte’s hand in marriage and negotiate the terms with her father. Mr. Heywood was a little alarmed at first about the Parker family’s financial situation but he considered himself a good judge of character and trusted this young man in front of him who had chosen to be completely honest about everything. Next was the length of the engagement, Mr. Heywood was a traditional man and as such found long engagements best suited. But Mr. Parker had told him how much he loved and respected Charlotte’s support and opinion in his affairs and he would need to alternate his time between Sanditon and London. Mr. Heywood truly believed young Sidney when he said, that he loved Charlotte so much that he didn’t want to spent a day apart from her and marriage would make it possible for them to travel together back and forth without compromising Charlotte. The respect Mr. Parker held for his daughter’s opinion and intelligence in business affairs plus his seemingly endless love for her, made Mr. Heywood agree with a wedding only five weeks away. In Willingden. When they shook hands and shared a glass of brandy Mr. Heywood revealed with a laugh that he and Mrs. Heywood had married after only four weeks. 

After the rewarding talk with Mr. Heywood Sidney said his goodbyes and promised to return with Charlotte in a weeks' time. His heart was light and he couldn’t wait to hold Charlotte in his arms and tell that in only five short ... five long weeks they could cross the line. He blushed by the thought of it and had to adjust in the saddle to make room for his sudden arousal.

The next occurrence was that Tom found out that Sidney had taken off instead of helping out with the plans. He was still quite oblivious about the social dynamics around him but he was absolutely terrified of his wife and the look she had had in her eyes when she scolded him. Instead of complaining about Sidney he asked the cook to pack a picnic basket and took his family to the beach. Mary rewarded him with a soft loving look and kissed him on the mouth, in front of the children no less. 

Charlotte enjoyed being alone in the house, she was nervous and it was easier to bear alone without having to entertain The Parkers at the same time.

Georgiana was responsible for the third occurrence, she hadn’t slept all night, but by morning she was satisfied with the plan she had formed. It didn’t surprise her, that Sidney refused to risk her fortune. She could see what Charlotte meant about his integrity in taking care of her, and she felt oddly warm about him for it. After breakfast she announced to Mrs. Griffiths that she was going out and would return at lunch time. Something in her voice made Mrs. Griffiths allow her to go, and she felt immensely proud of herself. She walked the short distance to Diana and Arthur’s house and called upon Arthur, “Would you do me the honor and accompany me for a walk along the cliffs?” Arthur looked surprised but happy, Diana looked quite troubled but settled with telling him to wear his straw hat. 

Georgiana took his arm when they reached the cliff road,

“I need to ask you something and I need you to let me finish before you say anything. Can you do that?”

“Yes, I would believe so”

“Would you accept my hand in marriage?”

Arthur didn’t say a thing, he just stopped and looked at her.

Georgiana continued, “I want to help Sidney and your family out but he will not let me. As my husband you will be able to invest the money as you see fit.”

Arthur shook his head, “Sidney would never let you marry for anything but love.”

She paused to consider her next words, “That is why I am asking you. I am marrying you for love; I am not in love with you but I do love you. You have not once tried to change me or treated me like an outlier. The only times I am not homesick is when I am with you, you remind me of Antigua and you feel like home. I have tried to be madly in love and look what that brought me! My money attracts the wrong kind of men but I trust you with everything I have and am. And I think we will make very good and amusing parents (she blushed). What do you say, Arthur, will you marry me?”

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. “I cannot say that I am not in love with you but you are so much out of my league that I never dared to entertain the idea. And then there is Diana, what about her?”

“Are you in love with me?” Georgiana looked at Arthur the same way he had looked at her after her proposal.

He nodded with a big happy smile, “Why else do you think I do my best to spent so much time with you?”

“I haven’t thought about that. I just loved your company and your willingness to get into trouble for my sake”

“Exactly”

“Diana can live with us. I have thought about that, you two are close and I know what it feels like to be uprooted against your will”

“Then I say yes”, Arthur’s eyes were shining happily, “and I hope we both survive telling my brother”.

Georgiana laughed and kissed him. It wasn’t passionate like with Otis but a tingle was unmistakably there. She was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found a lot of typos in the previous chapters but for now it is more fun to write and post new chapters than to correct. I hope you will enjoy the story anyway.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgiana presents a plan to Sidney. He did not see that one coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but important chapter. We are getting closer to a happy ending.

If Sidney was surprised to see Georgiana and Arthur standing close and holding hands, he didn’t show it. Arthur cleared his throat, “I would like to ask for Georgiana’s hand in marriage” Georgiana supplied, “Technically I proposed to Arthur but my hand in marriage is still yours to give, Sidney”.

Sidney smiled; he was mildly shocked – this he had not seen coming, “Sorry Arthur, but Georgiana are you sure about this? And why? I mean, I promised your father that I would introduce you to the higher circles in England and to make sure that you married for love and not for your money. The last part I know Arthur doesn’t care about. I feel I am missing a lot of pieces here”.

Happy that he didn’t just scold them Georgiana explained like she had to Arthur, “I am marrying for love. I love Arthur and have for quite some time. He has treated me like an equal, like a partner. His actions to make me feel at home and less like an outlier deserves credit. It is true that I am not head over heels in love (she sighed) but honestly, this is what I expected that kind of love to evolve to. Please believe that I have given this a lot of thought. Whenever I am with Arthur, I feel like myself and that nothing more is expected because I am more than enough as me. Besides it turns out he is in love with me (She smiled lovingly at Arthur and squeezed his hand) As for the money I don’t care much about those either – they have brought me nothing but trouble so far and I want to do something meaningful for once. I may not have chosen to go with you to this cold and uptight country but it is my home now and though imposed on us both you are my family. You invest in your home and you support and stand up for your family. Charlotte has taught me that and I have seen you do it through your actions... Arthur and I both want this. Please don’t laugh at me, Sidney, when I tell you what I have in mind. Handling business affairs is new to me but I have tried really hard to outline a sensible solution that I hope you will be proud of – or at least be proud of the intentions behind it. (She cleared her throat) Arthur and I will invest £40.000 in the Sanditon Project – including taking on one of the apartments when they are finished. We will lend the rest of the money needed and they can be paid back as revenue starts coming. Tom is to have no financial responsibility – that we want you to have. Someone needs to sanction the decisions made. I want us both to be actively involved and you will spend time with me and teach me how to take care of a fortune and how to make a business grow. (She paused again) This is it. This is what I have been thinking, what do you say of it all?” She bit her lip, it was clear that she was nervous to let him in on her thoughts.

Georgiana looked at Sidney with a mix of determination and insecurity, Arthur beamed with pride and love. Sidney got up on his feet and paced back and forth for a while, thinking, “I am sorry...” Georgiana was about to interrupt but Sidney held up his hand to stop her, “I am sorry that I haven’t treated you with more respect or included you more in the decisions concerning your life. You are clearly more than just an obstinate young woman and I am proud that you consider me as family, I am not sure I deserve that but I will do my best to remedy that. As for your business plan I am quite impressed and think that it could work within the boundaries of my promise to your father. We will go through the details together and adjust. (He took a deep breath) As for you two. I am still in shock but you have my blessing on one condition; you will be engaged at least until next summer. I will allow you to court Georgiana, but I must insist that your marriage is not part of a business plan. You both deserve a marriage full of love and... ehm... affection. Spend time together and get to know each other as more than friends. What do you say?” Sidney held out his hand to seal the deal – he wanted to show Georgiana the same respect as he did his other business partners. She shook his hand and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you for not scolding or laughing”. Arthur shook his hand as well, Sidney pierced his younger brother’s eyes, “Are you sure that you are ready for this, Arthur? Ready for a woman like Georgiana?” Arthur winked, “Well, Sidney, since I don’t want to change a single thing about her, I am. She is wonderful just the way she is”. “Well then, we better inform Charlotte and the rest of the Parker Clan”.

Sidney had to sit down again. The weight that he had been carrying on his shoulders was lifted and now he could feel how heavy it had been to carry. When he had chased after Charlotte, he had left all concerns about the debt behind, she was all that mattered. The money from Crowe had bought time but not a solution and he had started to fear that he wouldn’t be able to come up with one. He lifted his head and looked at his protegee, she was quite something and of course Charlotte had seen it before him. Georgiana’s remark about home and family had struck him right in the heart. Arthur and Georgiana, he laughed to himself, they were so odd a match that it made sense. He recalled his silly brother with a heart of gold seeking Georgiana out at the regatta and the balls. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a soft warm hand wiping away a tear he didn’t realize he had shed. Charlotte’s big brown eyes sparkled with joy and love and Sidney forgot they weren’t alone and pulled her down on his lap, “I know...” she whispered and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she got up again. Blushing adorably. Sidney hoped he would always be able to make her blush like that.

For the second time that week they celebrated an engagement at Trafalgar House.


	6. The First Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is close but not close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW. I must say that Sidney Parker in the form of Theo James is an excellent source of inspiration :-)

So much had happened in just four weeks that it felt like years. The team of Sidney, Charlotte, Georgiana and Arthur had proven to work very well together. Tom had been quite vexed with the new restraints but a combination of relief and a warning look from Mary had made him accept his new limited position and obey. 

James Stringer had become closer to the Parker inner circle, and after a few days of glooming glances between him and Sidney they gained respect for each other. James was happy that the finances were in order and he played a great part in turning the atmosphere among the workers around. 

Sidney kept his promise and went through the finances with Georgiana every week, both for the project and her own fortune.

Georgiana and Arthur walked the cliff road every afternoon, she was very pleased to learn that he had a more thoughtful and serious side to him, and he was pleased to learn that she hadn’t lost the vibrant Caribbean personality that he had fallen in love with. Their love grew slowly on these walks and Georgiana found herself longing for them as the highlight of the day. Sometimes Diana would join them, she was a bit quiet at first, this engagement was after all not by her design, but she started to enjoy the company of her future sister in law. And if nothing else they could talk about the upcoming wedding between Sidney and Charlotte.

It was the last night in Sanditon before Charlotte and Sidney were to travel to Willingden and prepare for the wedding. They had barely had two minutes alone and they longed so much for each other that Sidney’s mood would cast a dark shadow over the dinner table. He was happy that everything about Sanditon’s future was in order but he missed touching Charlotte’s skin and kiss her plump lower lip. It only made matters worse that he had experienced what he was missing, she was close but out of reach at the same time. His mood was dark indeed and he praised Mr. Heywood for not dragging on a long engagement. 

Charlotte ached too, the way Sidney touched and kissed her body felt like a faint dream, she had explored herself at night but it was nothing like his touches and the waves flooding her body were merely small ripples. She could feel his dark hungry eyes on her every day and they only sparked the fire in her and she wanted him so badly. Going to Willingden were they would definitely not be alone looked like torture, he wouldn’t even be sleeping under the same roof as her and that had given her some comfort after all here in Sanditon; she had been so excited to spend time with her family and Sidney together but now she wished they were going to a deserted island instead.

The knock on his door would have been too quiet to hear if he had been asleep but Sidney was not sleeping and he opened the door in only his nightshirt hoping that whoever it was wouldn’t notice how much his member remembered and missed the soft curves of Miss Charlotte Heywood – and there she was outside his room in only her nightgown and he could make out the curves of her breasts and hips and thighs. His mouth went dry and he stood completely still not sure what to do with the object of his desire right in front of him. She put a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet and took his hand and led him downstairs. 

With their footwear in their hands they crept outside and she headed for the cove still holding his hand. The moon was full and perfectly round like the night where their bodies joined for the first time. Sidney didn’t say a word he was under her spell and followed her body’s siren song to the sea. 

And there in the cove under the full moon she let go of his hand and slid the nightgown over her shoulders and down her body, she looked like a goddess in the silver light and he could not move, he didn’t dare to move and wake up from this dream. She reached out for him and dragged his nightshirt slowly over his head, trailing his muscled body with her fingers, the curls on her sex tickled the tip of his hard member saluting her like a proud and eager soldier. Her lips dotted soft lingering kisses on his chest and up his neck before she pulled his head down and hungrily craved his lips and his tongue. 

Sidney was afraid to touch her; he was paralyzed by the whole affair and the jolts her touches sent through his body. It nearly undid him when she bit his earlobe and whispered in a husky voice, “Please make love to me tonight”. He lifted her up and wrapped her slender legs around him, she reached down between them and guided him inside and pushed herself against him. Their tongues danced and their lips explored as he carried her out into the water. 

Weightless they moved together, clinging desperately to each other to remove any distance. The warm and wet softness of her embraced him tightly and he could feel her heavy breathing against his mouth. One hand cupped her perfect bottom the other alternated between touching the soft skin on her back and cupping her breast. 

She arched her back and it gave him room to lick and suck her salty nipples and gently bite her plump breasts. He could feel her body tremble and peak and she moaned louder and louder until he could feel her soft walls collapse around him and the contractions from her orgasm pulled his release from him and he called out her name. 

The waves gently pushed their limbless bodies up on the soft sand and they lay panting in each other’s arms. The moon had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Thank you, Charlotte”, he whispered and gently stroked a wet curl behind her ear. She looked at him with stars in her eyes, pink blushing cheeks and whispered shyly, “I couldn’t wait any longer”. “I was doing perfectly fine but I am happy to be of service to you”, he joked. There was laughter and mischief in his voice and Charlotte laughed, “Well thank you, Sir”. 

The mischievous look in his eyes didn’t last long, they turned dark and hungry, like a wolf ready to howl at the moon and he rolled on top of her and placed himself between her legs, his tongue licked her lips and tongue as he started to move slowly in and out of her. The moon lit up her face and she had a silver shimmer on her damp soft skin. Her eyes were full of love and affection and he could see her pupils expand with every thrust, her lips trembled against his and her tongue craved his. He lifted his upper body so he could see her face and her breasts heaving with desire as a new orgasm build up. Her big brown eyes turned dark and infinite like the night sky and the moon reflected in them. She was out of this world and every inch of him throbbed as he was getting closer to the edge and he increased the pace and depth for every thrust, her lips had parted and she bit her lower lip. 

He could feel her squeeze around him and the sensitive pearl hidden in her dark curls rubbed itself against the root of him every time he thrusted deeply. He had his eyes fixed on her face, her eyes, her mouth, her pulse, her everything; he wanted to see the orgasm in her eyes and lips and as he felt her contract around him her eyes looked like a shooting star, her lips trembled like rose petals in a breeze and her moan called him by his name. He locked his eyes on hers as he came inside her, throbbing in perfect harmony with the aftermath of her orgasm and he lowered himself as gently as his satisfied body would let him and kissed her long and lingering.

Next morning Sidney was in a brilliant mood and joked and smiled – even at Tom. After a cheerful goodbye Sidney and Charlotte were alone in the carriage heading for Willingden. They talked at first but soon hands and lips were where they shouldn’t be and they arrived a little messy and out of breath. No one seemed to notice they were just happy to see them.

Sidney had to admit that he enjoyed the days before the wedding with Charlotte’s family, The Heywood Estate was full of laughter, chatter and love and he was happy to learn where Charlotte had all her wonderful qualities from. Every evening Charlotte followed him to the end of the small road and kissed him goodbye before he returned to the local inn for the night. Soon she would be his and he would fall asleep and wake up next to her for the rest of his life. Though custom dictated separate bedrooms he had no intention of following them, he was not going to spend another night apart from his wife. HIS wife. The thought made his heart beat fast and he knew that he had a silly happy smile on his lips.

Alison handed a small box to Charlotte, “From your husband to be”. The words made Charlotte blush and her hands trembled a bit as she opened it; inside was a gold conch pendant conch hiding an exquisite pearl like it was a secret, you had to be very close to spot it. A small note in Sidney’s elegant handwriting said,

“To My Mermaid  
I love you,  
S”

His words made her cheeks turn into a darker shade of pink. Alison put the necklace around her neck and the little conch rested like a little drop of the sea at the top of her cleavage. Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror and she was very pleased with the results. The cream-colored silk dress had a thin tulle layer dotted with small blue pearls; they caught the light when she moved and it looked like the sea catching beams from the moon. Lady Susan had insisted on providing her with the dress and it was truly remarkable. Soft curls caressed her collarbone and small pearl pins held the updo braided with thin blue velvet ribbons.

Sidney stood impatiently in the small church and tried his best to look calm and collected in front of their friends and family but inside he was a nervous wreck. Soon the music would start playing and Charlotte would walk through those doors and they would be husband and wife. At last. Babington and Crowe padded him on the shoulder, Babington laughed, “It doesn’t bode well for me, when you can get this nervous”, his and Esther’s wedding was only a month away. Sidney sent him a broad smile. 

The organ played the first note and the doors opened and there she was; beautiful like a moonlit calm sea; soft curls framed her face and enhanced her big brown sparkling eyes, her skin had a pearly shimmer and he observed the conch pendant in her cleavage, it moved as if a wave toyed gently with it. This was a house of worship and he worshipped her as the marvelous, intelligent, strong and out of this world beautiful goddess she was. 

Charlotte barely heard the vicar, only her own heartbeat. The heat radiated from Sidney and his little finger reached out and touched hers.

His fingers stroked the back of her hand as he placed the wedding band on her finger. When she slid the gold band on his finger, his lips trembled, Miss Charlotte Heywood was now Mrs. Charlotte Parker. Her lips were so soft and warm and her scent intoxicating, “I love you, Mrs. Parker”, he mumbled and it hit her like a hot breath.


	7. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte may have made love already, but being inside in a bed is a new experience.

After a wonderful and joyous wedding breakfast that lasted too long to Sidney’s taste the newlyweds were finally on their way the house he had rented for them – close enough to oversee the finances of Sanditon that neither of them was comfortable enough to leave for now but not close enough to be in harm's way of Tom’s interruptions. Charlotte enjoyed having her husband’s strong arms around her and she snuggled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He took in her scent and buried his nose in her chocolate curls, his fingers traced the curves of her breast, but they both felt the unvoiced need to save the wedding night for their new home. Their second wedding night Sidney thought to himself and blushed. They had shared their heart, body and soul but making love indoors in a bed as husband and wife gave it a new innocence that they both wanted to cherish. Making love under the full moon had been like a dream, an act out of this world. All in all, Sidney had a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and he wondered if Charlotte felt the same way. Right there she sought his eyes, and he saw that she was a little nervous too. He smiled reassuring and kissed her, it was a soft, long and lingering kiss and she could not doubt the arousal it caused. 

The servants had been given the night off and Sidney carried his bride inside the house and kicked the door shut behind them. “Alone at last, Mrs. Parker”, his voice was low, dark and husky – she felt an instant pull and wetness between her legs as his voice hit her ears. And the innocent expectation from the carriage was gone. Her eyes met his, love was there but in overwhelming company with desire and lust. He had pictured himself taking his time to undress her, now he wasn’t sure if he would be able to resist just ripping it off her. The bedroom was magnificent, the setting sun bathed it in pink golden light and they stood happily in silence for a short while before they helped each other undress as quickly as possible. 

Charlotte’s naked body blushed in the aftermath of the sunset, and Sidney gasped at the sight of her. He had never seen anything so beautiful before and he had seen her cry out her orgasm lit in moonlight. “Charlotte, you look absolutely beautiful”, his voice was full of awe and love. “You too, husband”, she reached her hand out and laced her fingers with his. He pulled her in to his embrace and kissed her, in honor of the sunset first but then his tongue danced a passionate tango with her, his hands let go of hers to wander off on her body. Soon his tongue followed and licked and sucked on her earlobe, her neck, her nipples until he dropped on his knees to kiss the small sensitive conch between her legs, he pulled up her leg to spread her open and she lifted it further up to rest on his shoulder. He couldn’t resist to kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh. She moaned and grasped his hair to keep her balance, he could feel she was getting close, but it was not time yet. In one movement Sidney got back on his feet and scooped a trembling and wanting Charlotte up his arms and carried her to the big bed. He lay her down and turned her on her stomach to cherish the delicate slope of her spine and behind. His length settled between her buttocks as he buried his head in the soft curve of her neck and kissed and licked her until he trailed kisses down her back. The orbs at the end of her back were to delicious not to kiss and bite and he could feel her undulate against the covers, he shoveled his arms under her and lifted her up, “Are you ready for me, Mrs. Parker?” She nodded desperately and he placed himself at her soaking wet entrance and thrusted deep, his right hand dug its way down between her legs and started rubbing her. He could feel them both getting close to the peak and he wasn’t ready for that yet, besides he wanted to look into her big starry eyes when she came, so he pulled out and kissed her behind before he turned her around again facing him. This time he started kissing her from her feet; one toe at a time until he licked and kissed his way up her legs. She whimpered as he got near her wet and wanting entrance but he just dotted long lingering kisses around her sensitive spots. It drove her crazy and she wriggled underneath him. Something between his legs got impatient as well and he lowered himself between her legs and moaned, “Are you ready for me?”, she nodded again, “I want you to open your eyes and look at me, Charlotte. I want to see your eyes when you come”, she nodded and opened them. They almost undid him and he slid back inside her and moved slowly in and out, she was starting to throb against him and a few thrusts later she arched her back and cried out his name. With his eyes locked on hers he chanted her name until he cannonballed his release into her and collapsed on her. 

The moon shined through the windows and Sidney could see her nipples grow hard and her skin goose bump. “You are getting cold, let me warm you under the covers”. He lifted her up and placed them both under the covers with her on top of him. She laced her fingers on his chest and rested her head on them so she could look at his beautiful face. To think that she had found his traits brute and arrogant, his brown eyes were soft, his lips plump and warm and his cheekbones always looked like the sun had just kissed them. Sidney enjoyed touching the skin on her back, there was something very intimate and sexy to have her lying like this on top of him, with her smooth legs tangled into his and just touch her. His wife. He looked in her eyes and he saw endless love, trust...and something else. A curiosity that both thrilled him and got him slightly unsure. “What is it, my love?” He could see that she didn’t know how to voice her question, he continued softly, “You can ask me anything”. She bit her underlip and kept her gaze, “Have you... have you had many women?”. Oh, this was what it was about. He took his time to answer, “I have had some – it is not something I am proud of, but yes I have gone to certain establishments to get... ehm... realse”. He could see in her eyes that that was not the only question she had. “I can tell you want to ask me more, feel free to do so, Charlotte. I don’t want us to have any secrets, not even the less pleasant ones”. She blushed and paused for a while, looking for the right words, “How do I... Am I as... Oh, for heaven’s sake, I don’t know how to... Can I compete with them?” Charlotte was blushing even more now and her eyes sought his for a reaction and answer. Sidney pulled her up so that her face leveled with his, “Charlotte, my darling! There is no competition. I have never felt the way with anyone what I feel when I am with you. Not even close! You bring me the moon, the stars and the sun. You can undo me with a single smile, a brush of a finger or your breath against my skin. There are no one above you or beside you. There is only you. I love you. All of you. Your mind, your beauty, your body, your soul, every fiber of you. The way you feel when I am inside you or touch you, I never dreamed it could be this way. I discover something new about you every day, you never cease to amaze me. So please, don’t ever think again that your inexperience makes us less equal or compatible.” They were both silent for a while, he was happy to see her questions answered, then she spoke, “I had no idea it could be like this either. That we can travel far away galaxies just with our bodies. I wasn’t sure if it was only me who felt that way...”, “I’ll show it isn’t” and he pulled her up and guided himself inside of her, “I’m all yours, Charlotte. You are in control, do with me what you desire”. Charlotte lowered herself to kiss him. Gently at first but then she darted her tongue in his mouth and started moving. He had one hand cupping her and nipping her nipple and the other one cupping her behind and pushing her against him. She arched her back and supported herself by grasping on to his thighs. He raised himself to suck on her nipples and kiss the silky skin on her neck, “You should see yourself now, Charlotte. You are so beautiful. And you feel so good, can you feel me?” She looked at him and nodded and then she clenched around him as she set up the pace, her fingers were now digging into his chest. Her body glistened with sweat and desire as she moved up and down, grasping his length with her soft wet walls, it was so intense and arousing that he forgot to breathe, she was panting and he could hear she was getting close, he placed a hand around the back of her neck to hold her head so he could look her in the eyes. Something exploded inside him and he released the breath he had been holding with a roar, she was clenching so hard around him that she milked his orgasm and release out of him and as soon as she had pumped him dry her orgasm flooded through her body and she made a noise like a siren song as she collapsed on top of him. 

They fell asleep entangled in each other.


	8. The Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther and Babington are getting married but they are not the only lovebirds in this chapter.

Georgiana really enjoyed her financial lessons with Sidney, he was patient and listening and answered all her questions with the outmost respect. Truth was he enjoyed them too, she was eager and intelligent and for the first time he truly felt that he was honoring the trust her father had bestowed in him. Along with all that his relationship with Arthur improved and deepened. The youngest brother’s greatest achievement had so far been to stay out of trouble by being absolutely passive and hypochondriacal but he was also very careful with his fortune and was a very wise investor – and he had solid inputs in that regard. Tom was still Tom but Mary had taken it upon her to control his visions and after a while even Tom admitted that he was a better city developer for it. 

October began and the rebuild was doing very well indeed. James Stringer was a motivating foreman and they owed the worker’s enthusiasm to him. Georgiana realized this and one evening where they were going over the project in the study, she looked up from her papers, “You need to publicly show some appreciation for the work Mr. Stringer and his men have been doing. He is the reason that we are ahead of plans”. 

Sidney paused his work; he had noticed how Mr. Stringer had started every morning pumping energy in to his workers and reminded them that despite the past events the Parker family had done as promised, “You are right, Georgiana, what do you have in mind?”. “ 

“Something simple but effectful. Give a round at The Crown. Give a speech where you acknowledge their efforts and results. We are ahead financially because of it, let them know and share some of the profits with them. Praise Mr. Stringer in front of his men and give him a bonus – let his men see that you consider him a leader as well. They will follow us to end of the world if Mr. Stringer leads the way”. Georgiana blushed. 

The three Parker brothers leaned back in their chairs, for a second one could see the family resemblance and then Sidney burst out laughing, “My dear God, we are idiots, brothers. Georgiana is an absolute genius. We will do it this Saturday after their shift ends.” 

Georgiana was right, the gesture was received very well indeed and the atmosphere between the Parkers and the workers changed dramatically. Even Mr. Stringer began to see Mr. Sidney Parker as the man Miss Heywood had fallen in love with. He had been beaming with pride when Mr. Parker had praised him in such manners in front of the men. It meant the world to be noticed. 

Everything was going very well and Sidney was happy, Charlotte noticed the way he sometimes looked around the room, at her, his brothers, Mary and Georgiana with a grateful and happy smile in his eyes, as he took it all in. They had been married for almost a month now and it was safe to say that they did things in their own way. Despite custom they slept in the same room, Charlotte didn’t even have her own bedroom. He insisted on undressing her every night usually followed by making intense and wonderful love to her, they always fell asleep naked and she woke up every morning in his strong arms, skin against skin and his morning arousal saluting her. She had never imagined married life like this. They were a team in every sense and she loved and desired him so much. This evening was no different except that Sidney was more quiet than usual. 

“Something is troubling you, Sidney. Please tell me” 

“I am not troubled, I am happy. And I wonder what I have done to deserve you and this. All these years of shutting myself down to world, keeping my distance and... then I met you and I was so close to ruin that that it still hurts. It’s overwhelming and I do not quite know how to voice it. Other than I love you more and more and I am so grateful for everything that you are. I am just happy and so very much in love with my wife that my heart sometimes burst out of my body and it is wonderful and frightening at the same time”. His beautiful brown eyes were glistening with tears. 

Charlotte let her robe slid down her body and knelt before him to open his pants, “You voice it perfectly, Sidney. I feel the same way and I sometimes watch your lovely face when you sleep because I am scared to miss a moment. We were so close to not get this but we did. I love you and I promise to protect your heart when it escapes your chest as I know you will protect mine”. She pulled him out and kissed the tip of him, tears were silently running down his cheeks now. And with moon watching through the window she straddled him on the chair and guided him in with her hand. She didn’t move at first, just cupped his face with her hands and kissed his tears away before she kissed his lips. Her hands trailed down to edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She would never tire to watch and touch the skin on his upper body, such contrast between the silky softness of his skin and the hardness of his chiseled muscles. Being able to stand like this - straddling him - gave her complete control over her movements and she could slide up until she just kissed the tip of him with her entrance, just touch and tease him before she slid slowly back down again. Sidney lifted them up from the seat of the chair to roll his pants further down, “I want you closer”, he mumbled against her neck. Ah, that was better, she could feel the warmth and tensed muscles in his thighs against her buttocks when she pushed herself against him. “Look, Sidney!” Her forehead rested against his and she tilted his head a little more so he could see what she saw. The sweet spot where they were joined, the curls on their sexes glistened with her salty juices, her pearl peeped out now and then, pink and plump like a rose bud, him sliding slowly in and out of her – every throbbing vein. Charlotte was amazed, she had never actually seen what it looked like when they met, when he was inside her. She liked it; it was mesmerizing and she moaned even more. It was more than Sidney could bear; the sight of them joined in the most intimate way and Charlotte’s arousal when she discovered it. And when Charlotte reached the tip of him one more time, he came, gasping for air as he watched his sperm spill on her dark curls. He wove his fingers into her hair and panted from the aftermath, “What can I do to pleasure you, Charlotte?” “Just look!” and she traced her hand down her body, taking her time to squeeze her nipples before pleasuring herself on his lap, still rocking against him. She arched her back and held on to his knee with the other hand and he had a clear view of his wife straddling him, with him still inside her and using his semen as a lubricate to rub the pink nub. He could feel her fingers on his root and her heartbeat hit him like wavelengths of music. His hands supported her back and pulled her in as the orgasm made her tremble and lose her foothold. They sat there for a while, catching their breath before he carried her to bed. 

________ 

A few days later Charlotte and Sidney sat in their carriage headed for the Babington wedding; Esther and Babington wanted to spend some days with them alone before all the other guests arrived. Their own wedding suddenly seemed so far away. Sidney could sense Charlotte’s ponder and squeezed her hand, “What is on your mind, Charlotte?” 

She looked at him, “You are. I was just thinking about us and our beginning with all the arguments and tongue lashings – and Esther and Babington started out much the same way. I think they will be very happy together!” 

Sidney laughed, “Ah, yes the tongue lashings. Well you did court them like an expert, in my defense I never stood a chance against your sharp wit and tongue. My best strategy was to start because I knew it was a losing battle, that way I was at least ahead for a few minutes”. 

“You should have known the impact the words of man of the world would have on a farmer’s daughter from Willingden”. 

“You might be a farmer’s daughter, but I have met your family, your father and his education of you in Greek philosophy and finances has not exactly simple farm life written over it. I stand my ground, I didn’t stand a chance, and don’t get me started on your big beautiful eyes. With sparkles like the night sky and enigma like a sphinx. I think your father gave me your hand in marriage because he knew I would never have the upper hand” 

“Well, my love. In that you are correct”, Charlotte laughed and placed a kiss on the back of his hand to demonstrate. 

_________ 

Esther and Babington were thrilled to see them and after a delightful dinner they withdrew to the salon. Sidney and Babington were talking by the fireplace, each with a solid glass of cognac. Esther and Charlotte had placed themselves at a settee in the other end of the room, out of hearing distance. “Can I ask you something?”, Esther took Charlotte’s hand. “Anything”, Charlotte replied. 

The pink blush on Esther’s cheeks revealed that it was of a delicate matter. Esther cleared her throat, “You know, Edwards account of our... ehm... intimate affairs was highly exaggerated; they were in no doubt improper but not... explicit. I do not know what to expect from our wedding night but I want it to be more than just a duty. I feel a burn when Babington touches me and it is very confusing (she looked up at Charlotte) I shocked you didn’t I?” 

Charlotte smiled and squeezed Esther’s hand, “Not at all! I have seen the way you two look at each other, you have nothing to worry about. I can assure it is not a duty when you feel like that. Quite the opposite. Trust your instincts and do not be afraid to voice your needs. He will bring you the moon, I promise”. 

They both blushed now. Esther from expectation, Charlotte of experience. 

Sidney and Babington were having a similar conversation by the fire. The details were somewhat more explicit but the topic the same. Babington didn’t want to recall unpleasant memories in Esther on their wedding night. Sidney gulped his glass, “Trust her and please her! Please her before you think of yourself and listen to what her body and eyes ask of you – if she can’t voice them. You will be the happiest man alive. Well, next after me. I have never experienced anything like this, and you and I have been served by some of the best”. They also blushed and decided to attend to their ladies. 

A few hours later Sidney lay in bed with his long legs and strong arms wrapped around Charlotte. He was smelling her hair; her scent always made his heart race, “I had ‘the talk’ with Babington tonight. The poor man is nervous for his wedding night” Charlotte laughed, “Well so is his bride, I think they will both be fine because of it” “Me too”. 

The wedding was a beautiful affair. Sidney stood at the altar next to Babington and recalled his own wedding, Babington was at least just as nervous. Esther was headstrong and intelligent like Charlotte but her tongue was sharper and more sarcastic. But she loved his dear friend and there was no doubt that Babington had been able to tear down her walls – like Charlotte had with him. In that way he and Esther were more alike, better to have a cold heart than a broken heart. How wrong they both had been and how lucky that they both had been won over. Esther looked beautiful as she walked up the aisle. With no living parents, Crowe had volunteered to give her away. She had looked coldly at him and said, “If you show up drunk, I’ll throw you in an open grave even if I have to dig one myself”. But Sidney had seen the grateful look in her eyes. Sidney’s eyes were drawn to Charlotte who sat in one of the first pews. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks blushed, she looked happy. He could still feel her warm body against his from their morning sex, and as he cleared his throat, he could see from her smile that she knew exactly what he was thinking of. 

At the wedding breakfast Arthur laced his fingers with Georgiana’s, “Are you ready for it to be us?” She looked in his eyes, they were a different color of green – there was something changed in them. Her eyes pierced his for a while until she found out that she was the one who had changed, “I am. More than ready”. He looked relieved and kissed the back of her hand. She kept eye contact and suddenly she knew what the change was, “Arthur?” “Yes” “Are you still in love with me?” His eyes got serious, “More than ever” “I am in love with you too”.


	9. The Insult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has an unpleasant encounter with Mrs. Eliza Campion

Christmas was spent with Charlotte’s family in Willingden, and it was a messy and noisy affair with all the Heywood children and Sidney loved every minute of it. He built snowmen and had snow fights and Charlotte adored the constant smile on his face and his blushing cheeks from the cold and the play – he was going to be a great father one day. 

The two of them slept in the bed that Charlotte had shared with her sister, Alison. How strange it was to lay here with her husband, it was intimate and she felt very self-conscious about the thin walls – Sidney sensed a change in her and on their first evening he said to her, “Charlotte, Love, we don’t have to make love while we are here if it makes you uncomfortable. I am quite happy to just hold your naked body in my arms”. Her response had been to dump her robe on the floor and move his hands to her breasts. “Sidney, thank you but I think we’ll be fine as long as we are quiet”. 

Charlotte was still a mystery to him and he picked up some sadness in her eyes that he didn’t know the origin off nor the remedy for and she dodged his questions. It broke his heart a that something was troubling her and he didn’t know how to fix it. 

Sidney needed to attend some business in London after Christmas, he thought that Charlotte might have missed her family and he offered to go to London alone so she could stay longer. Maybe she needed some time apart from they had after all spent nearly every minute of every day together since they got married. Sidney had loved their partnership but maybe it had been too much for her? He was lost. To his great relieve she had given him a shocked and surprised look and turned his offer down, “Mr. Sidney Parker, if you think I am about to spend any night away from you, you are very mistaken. I am coming with you to London – if you need time apart, tell me and I’ll ask Babington and Crowe to take you out. If you have understood, what I am saying, say ‘Yes, Darling’” Her eyes sparkled for a short while as she scolded him and the reference to Mary was not lost on him. He fell to his knees, kissed the back of hand and whispered with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, “Yes, Darling”. 

London meant socializing and a winter’s ball at Lady Susan’s house, and for once Sidney looked forward to a ball, he was so proud of Charlotte that he couldn’t wait to present her as his wife. The dress was stunning, snow white with silver snowflakes embroidered on it. Her curls were done with diamond pins and white velvet ribbons, some of the curls caressed her collarbone and she looked like a winter landscape. His heart was pounding as he offered her his hand to escort her down the stairs and into the carriage, “You look beautiful”. He wanted to say more but his mouth was dry and he couldn’t find words to do her justice. Instead he chose to sit opposite her in the carriage, she was surprised at first but his darting eyes told her that he had chosen the seat with the best view and she loved him for it. 

Lady Susan was very happy to see them both and vice versa and she insisted that they both come dine with her the next evening – she really needed to catch up on things, they agreed. “Well enjoy yourself, children”, and then Lady Susan was off to mingle elsewhere. Charlotte felt Sidney’s eyes on her, peeling off the exquisite dress and she blushed, he braided his fingers with hers though offering her his arm would have been more appropriate – he couldn’t care less, he was perfectly fine with the London aristocracy to know that he was very much in love with his wife. He could feel the envious looks from both men and women in the room and though not being a man of pride, he was immensely proud. They danced until Charlotte suggested cold drinks and some fresh air, her cheeks were blushing from both the dance and Sidney’s dark gaze. He whispered sweet and not so innocent compliments in her ears whenever the dance had allowed him and his hot breath still made her dizzy and breathless. They found a quiet alcove and Sidney headed for some refreshments after he had given her a long and lingering kiss. 

Charlotte was catching her breath when she heard a too familiar voice behind her, “Well hello, Miss Heywood. You do look beautiful this evening”. Charlotte turned to face Mrs. Campion and replied dryly, “I am Mrs. Parker now as I suspect you already know but thank you for the compliment”  
“Ah, yes forgive me. I haven’t seen you since the regatta where you were chasing a husband and I must say that you have succeeded. How long have you been married?” Her voice had a fake sugarcoating to it and she sent Charlotte a smile that didn’t reach her cold eyes.  
Charlotte didn’t take the bait and chose to lash back at Mrs. Campion’s insult at the regatta, “It has been 5 months of profound and rewarding discussions of Greek philosophers”.  
But Mrs. Campion had one more trump up her sleeve, “5 months, then there must certainly be an heir on its way”. She could see that it hit hard and took her leave. 

“Please take me home”, Charlotte whispered, when Sidney returned with the refreshments, he could see on her face that this was not the time or place to ask what had occurred and he just took her hand and led her out. They drove home in silence, they made love in silence and they fell asleep in silence. Sidney did not dare to ask, he just held her the best he could. 

In the middle of the night Sidney woke up, Charlotte was not in his arms. He got out of bed and found her cuddled up in the windowsill in the adjoining parlor. Without a word he picked her up in his arms, he could tell she had been crying and he lifted her into the bed and sat with her in his lap and wrapped her into his arms. “Please tell me, what happened tonight?” He stroked her soothingly and waited for her to find the words. “It’s silly. Mrs. Campion came to me, first she called me Miss Heywood but then she lashed out because I am not yet carrying your heir. Her words hit me because we haven’t exactly been passive in that front, and I saw how happy you were with my young siblings and I do so much want us to raise a family. What if I can’t?” 

Sidney tilted her chin and stroked it with his thumb, he wanted her to see the love and affection in his eyes, “It is not silly. You are right, Charlotte. I love children and I hope that one day we will father and mother a family of our own. I am in no rush and for now I enjoy having you for myself. I love you for you. I married you for you. Not for breeding an heir. If we should never succeed, we will still be a complete family and we will be the best uncle and aunt any child has ever had. But before you rule out the possibility of us having children let me remind you that we have been married for less than 6 months. And though pleasingly and satisfyingly active in the sexual act I would hardly call that short period of time a failure in becoming parents. Give it time, my love. I am sure we will get there – do you want to practice, Mrs. Parker?” She nodded and his hands opened the robe and slid it down her shoulders.


	10. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte have an argument.

It was the first day of spring and the sun shined palely but determined through the windows of the study where Sidney and Georgiana were going over her financials. As weeks had gone by these meetings had become a place of mutual trust and they confided in each other in more and more personal matters. “How are things with you and Arthur?”, Sidney asked this particular afternoon, “Do you still want to go through with the wedding? I sense a change in you when you are around him, more distance...” Georgiana blushed and her eyes sparkled from a few arisen tears, “Things are wonderful and I love him so much, I feel like I have moved backwards from a mature and aged love to being in love and I trust that our marriage will be very happy and varied. I see new layers of him the more time I spend with him and I learn new things about myself as well. As for the distance (she blushed even more and her voice lowered to a whisper) forgive me for being blunt, Sidney, but I don’t seem to trust myself around him anymore and I don’t want to embarrass him or the rest of you for that matter”. Sidney laughed, “Well I should have guessed as much – it should have taken one to know one. Charlotte drove me mad as well. She still does actually. I am happy to hear that you have found true love with my brother, I could hardly accept anything less on your behalf considering that you did all this to secure my love and happiness. You two are free to set a date for the wedding”. Georgiana laughed at his words and jumped from her chair to give her guardian a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, Sidney. For all of it”. 

With only four weeks to the wedding things were very busy and Sidney noticed a new kind of fatigue in Charlotte, she would look pale on the ride home to their house, often she would fall asleep and he would carry her upstairs to their bedroom. “Please let me send for Doctor Fuchs, Charlotte. I don’t like this”, but she always had a reason to deny it. 

A week or so later they were all working in the study in Trafalgar House as they so often did during the day. Charlotte felt dizzy and wanted to get up and out into the fresh air but fainted as soon as she got up from the chair. Sidney almost threw the table over to get to her, he had never moved so quickly in his life and with his heart in his throat he scooped up his wife and looked desperately at Mary, “WHERE CAN I PUT HER? GET DOCTOR FUCHS!” without waiting for an answer he strode up the stairs with her to his old room and placed her gently on the bed. “Please look at me, Charlotte, talk to me”, she came to a little, “I can’t breathe, my stays...” Before she could say another word, his experienced hands were already undressing her and as soon her stays were loosened, she released a relieved sigh that sparked a similar from Sidney. He held her close and dotted kisses on her damp curls and they were sitting like this when Mary knocked softly and handed Sidney one of her nightgowns, “Doctor Fuchs is on his way”. For the life of him Sidney could not convince the good doctor to let him stay in the room while his wife was examined. Mary had to pull him out and placed him on a chair on the landing of the stairs, “Charlotte will be fine, Sidney”. After what felt like an eternity Doctor Fuchs came out and announced that Sidney could go see his wife, the last words were said to Sidney’s back as he closed the door behind him. Charlotte was sitting up in the bed, she was crying and her cheeks blushed, but she also looked happy. Sidney could not make any of it out and stood completely lost by the side of the bed and gave her a pleading look, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her, “It happened, Sidney. I am carrying our child”, Sidney burst into tears and buried his face in her lap. Relief, happiness, love, and so many other emotions flushed through his body. “Please take me home, Sidney”. 

The happy news almost made Sidney scared to touch her and Charlotte practically had to seduce him that night to get him to make love to her. It was the same the next morning and when Sidney during breakfast announced that they had to take very good care of her and protect her, she had had enough and she dragged him into their small library. 

“I am not having it!” 

“What?” 

“This! You looking at me like I could break. Suggesting that I should stay in bed. I am pregnant, not made of china. I fainted because my body changes and those bloody stays are hard enough to be in without being pregnant. They are not meant to breathe in or move in or exist in” 

“That is exactly what I am saying, Charlotte, you have to stay still. I need to protect you, both of you. It frightened the hell out of me to see you pass out like that!” 

“There is something totally wrong with your logic, Mr. Parker!” Her eyes were flashing. 

“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY LOGIC, MRS. PARKER!” something changed in his eyes. She had seen that look before, in the beginning, when he scolded her. Dark lust, animal hunger and deep desire. Now she understood what it was and why it had pulled so deeply in her when he yelled at her. 

“Yes, there is. You cannot both protect me and leave me out of sight. The logic thing would be for you to keep doing what we do now, where we spend the days together working. Imagine what I could be up to here alone with you gone and not here to supervise me”. 

She knew she had won and she arched an eyebrow to make sure the bear was poked. It worked and he strode the few steps to her and pushed her against the wall. His mouth was devouring the soft skin on her neck and he mumbled, “Have you any idea what you do to me, Charlotte?” His erection was hard as rock and she felt it despite all the layers of clothes between them. “I am beginning to”, she mumbled. His hands pulled up her dress over her hip and she could feel him fumble to open his pants. Her voice was innocent and honest, not a tease in it, “Did you want this when you first saw me? Is that why you always yelled at me?” He looked up from her neck and nodded, still the carnal glance in his eyes, his voice was deep and dark, “Yes, I couldn’t control myself around you and I could sure as hell not stay away from you so I needed you to stay away from me”. He was inside her now, bigger than ever. The first thrust was determined and rough like he was stating a point to her. “Then take me, Sidney. Take me like you would have back then. Show me how much you wanted me”. And so, he took her right there up against the wall, with his mouth against her neck pumping in and out of her like they were still arguing through sex, like he couldn’t have her and this was his only chance. He ripped her dress with his teeth to gain access to her breasts and he bit the soft skin and sucked on her nipples. All her desire and want for him pooled between her legs and a few minutes later she muffled her release against his neck and he followed shortly after. 

Sidney’s legs were trembling and they stood for a while panting until he was able to carry her to the settee, “I am so sorry, Charlotte” 

“For what?” 

“For behaving like this. For taking you like that” 

“I enjoyed that. Besides we established that I don’t break” 

“Alright, you win” 

“Please say that again” 

“YOU WIN”


	11. The Third Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgiana and Arthur are finally there. Together. In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I felt Georgiana and Arthur deserved to have a full wedding chapter for themselves ❤  
> No smut though, it didn't feel right :-D

Arthur was trembling slightly as he got dressed for his wedding and his two brothers grinned knowingly, there was nothing like waiting for a bride that could take the bravery out of a man. Sidney could not help but to notice the change the courtship had brought in his younger brother; physically his body was leaner and stronger from their long walks and no doubt there had been less indulging in tea bread and cakes. Mentally it was a whole other story, Arthur had grown up, he took responsibility, still a pleasure to be around but with a more suitable seriousness to him. His silly whims of hypochondria were gone as well – and that had rubbed off on Diana as well. There was no doubt in Sidney’s mind that Georgiana had had a positive influence – like his Charlotte had had on him. The thought brought a smile to his lips. Come to think of it, where would the Parker brothers be without their women? 

As the rest of the party went for the church Sidney waited for Georgiana, she had asked if he would give her away. The request had made him so proud and he could see from her smile that she had noticed the tears it brought to his eyes. Being in love and being loved had truly made him soft and emotional. Charlotte just being Charlotte brought tears in his eyes on a daily basis but he didn’t care, he imagined that he would be crying constantly from happiness when the baby was born anyway. 

Georgiana looked beautiful in the wedding dress he had commissioned for her as a wedding present; a cream white dress made of fat silk embroidered with small golden pineapples. The pineapple pattern was his way to apologize for not standing up for her at Lady Denham’s luncheon, and as they had grown closer it had been an implied joke between them. Sidney owed everything that made him happy to her. He handed her a small box, “It is the locket that my mother wore on her wedding day, I want you to have it”. She teared up and turned around so he could put it on her, “Thank you, Sidney. I cannot tell you how much it means to be part of a family and now this.” He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, “Trust me, I know and I am happy that you are my family”. 

The music started and Arthur gasped loudly as his bride walked in, it took the tension out of the church and brought smiles on the faces of the wedding guests. Even the vicar. Charlotte noticed the proud look on Sidney’s face as he led Georgiana up the aisle and instinctly placed her hand on her belly. 

Sidney eyes found Charlotte’s, though a bit pale from morning sickness her eyes glowed and his intense glaze made her cheeks blush in a delightful pink – oh how he loved to make her blush – he had to stop his train of thoughts before they continued down the road where Charlotte’s naked body was moving under or on top of him. 

After they had placed the wedding bands and kissed, Arthur raised Georgiana’s hand in victory, “We did it!” he shouted with happiness, love and laughter written all over his face and Georgiana burst out laughing before kissing him passionately on the mouth. That silenced him immediately. 

Wedding breakfast was a loud and amusing affair, Arthur was bobbling so much with happiness that he gave a speech in honor of his wife. Before the newlyweds were to part for their new home Arthur pulled Sidney aside, “Any advice for a nervous husband before his wedding night?” Unlike Sidney Arthur had never seen the inside of a boarding house, and Sidney grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him the eyes, “If you remember one thing you cannot do wrong; please her before you please yourself. It is the right thing to do, it will reduce the pain for her when you enter – and (Sidney looked amused) you might not last long. Trust her, listen to her, LOOK at her and enjoy yourself. You two love each other, that is damn good start of a happy marriage in the bedroom” 

The mutual looks Georgiana and Arthur gave each other when they emerged again told Sidney that they had found their way together in the bedroom as well.


	12. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Parker

Month passed, Sanditon thrived and Charlotte was getting closer and closer to her confinement and Sidney was getting more and more nervous but did his best to control it. They still spent their days together normally in the company with the rest of the working Parker clan. Sidney had insisted that she rested during the day, she insisted that she didn’t need it but eventually her strained body let him win and in respect Sidney had comfortable settee big enough for her to lay down on installed in the study so that she wouldn’t have to leave them and normally he would sit there with her head resting in his lap and a soothing hand stroking her pregnant orb. The others didn’t raise an eyebrow, they were so used to Charlotte and Sidney doing things their way and honestly it was an inspiration to look at. As she normally dozed off on their carriage ride home, he had ordered a stash of pillows and blankets to make his pregnant wife comfortable. He tried to keep his London business travels at a bare minimum and Arthur and Georgiana had been very helpful to conduct a great deal of business on his behalf. 

Charlotte insisted on walking every day and after a secret consult with Doctor Fuchs Sidney allowed it and joined her whenever he could, “Childbirth is hard on the woman’s body, Mr. Parker. It will help her if she is strong and in good condition”. 

Nothing had changed between Charlotte and Sidney because of the pregnancy; he still undressed her at night and he still looked at her with the same desire and want as always, and they still made love to each other most nights. She would wake up with Sidney’s mouth against the belly talking to his unborn child; small stories about his childhood, how much love they shared and what they were going to do together when he or she was old enough. Other times he would just follow a foot, a hand or a behind with his hand as it trailed across her skin from within. If the baby kicked, he would kiss the spot. Charlotte loved this father to be side of him, in the intimacy of their bedroom and his naked body shining golden from the light of the fireplace. She often recalled the moment by the lake where they had played with Tom and Mary’s children, little Henry on his arm, her as Admiral Heywood – it was the first time she fantasized about them having children together. Sometimes her naked sex would distract him and his fingers would wander down and play with her curls before tenderly rubbing that pearl of joy, or his mouth would find it and suck and lick until she cried out her orgasm. She found herself even more in want of his body than before – something that she hadn’t found possible. The hormones raged through her body and it happened that she had to drop what she was doing and drag her husband to a private place and make love to him or bring him pleasure with her hand or mouth or plead him to bring her pleasure. 

Confinement started and as if it was the most natural thing in the world Team Parker moved their work to the study in Charlotte and Sidney’s house though both smaller and away from the construction site in Sanditon center. Charlotte didn’t work much but enjoyed the company and the buzz from the others. As days passed, she could feel Sidney’s eyes watching her as a hawk and one late afternoon in late January the first contraction hit her body and she dropped the tea cup she was holding. Sidney was by her side before the cup hit the floor and lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Georgiana sent for Doctor Fuchs and the midwife, and Mary of course. None of them wanted to leave and they decided to stay. They could hear Sidney talking soothingly to Charlotte whenever a contraction came and the housekeeper giving orders. 

Mary arrived with Doctor Fuchs and the midwife, Mrs. Bennet. She was a stout woman with kind eyes and a determined that clearly said that she was making the calls. Doctor Fuchs joined them quickly again there was not much he could do and Mrs. Bennet had made it very clear that this ship only had one captain. She also tried to send Sidney out of the room, but something in his eyes and voice made her allow him to stay, “I don’t give a damn about customs, Mrs. Bennet. I am staying by my wife’s side through this!” She sighed, “Alright then, but stay in that end (she pointed to the head of the bed) I don’t need a fainting husband in here”. Sidney nodded and took of his boots and shirt before he straddled behind his wife and used his long strong legs to support her during the contractions. If Mrs. Bennet were shocked to see Sidney’s naked torso, she didn’t show it. 

Charlotte nestled her head against Sidney’s neck, his strong arms held her body and seemed to absorb the worst tension from the contractions. He mumbled against her ears and kissed her damp curls. Hours passed and Mary brought Mrs. Bennet some refreshments and a hot pot of coffee. Mary made Sidney drink and eat a little as well, “If you are going to be in here, Sidney, she’ll need you strong”, she placed a basin of water and a soft cloth nest to him, he send a grateful smile and soaked the cloth and gently wiped Charlotte’s face and back. 

More hours passed. Tom and Arthur had fallen asleep in two chairs in the study. Georgiana took Mary’s hand, “It has been going on for nearly 12 hours now, is that normal?” Mary nodded, “Charlotte must be exhausted now”. The new day broke and the four of them ate a small breakfast in silence. They could hear Charlotte moaning exhausted. Mary had brought new refreshments to the room, Charlotte was soaked in sweat, Sidney looked strained but strong behind Charlotte’s back. He hardly noticed Mary was in the room, Mrs. Bennet did and she looked grateful, “It’s a stubborn child, this one. There’s a long road still.” 

The clock stroke midnight in the hallway, Charlotte had been in labor for almost 30 hours and her body felt numb in Sidney’s arms. He looked disturbed at Mrs. Bennet, “Something is wrong, I can feel it”. Mrs. Bennet looked calmly at him, “Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker is ready to push now, but she is exhausted you have to help her. Scoot her closer to the end of the bed and hold her up, hopefully gravity will do some help”. And Sidney moved her closed and lifted her further up his body with his arms. Her face was at the same level as his and she moaned exhausted against his ear, “I can’t do it”. Sidney cradled her head with his hand and kissed her soft and lingering, “Yes, you can. You are the strongest woman I know, Charlotte. I know you are tired, that you are exhausted, but I am right here and, in a few moments, we are going to meet our first child. You can do this. Take a deep breath and push against me, I’ve got you, my love. You are so strong and you can do this”. And Charlotte pushed. She followed Sidney’s voice and his instructions and she pushed. “The head is crowning, Mrs. Parker. You are doing perfect. Mr. Parker, keep up the good work, we need a few more pushes”. A determined cry announced that it was over and a beautiful baby boy was gently placed in the arms of his parents, “Welcome, Mr. Parker, we are delighted to see you, you must be tired too”. Sidney kissed his wife, “You were wonderful. Thank you”. She whispered back, “Thank you for not leaving me, I couldn’t have done it without you”. “I am never leaving you”. 

Mary entered the room and sent Sidney out to freshen up while she took care of Charlotte. Mrs. Bennet was examining and washing Baby Parker. Sidney’s footman had everything ready and Sidney returned washed and freshly clothed in less than twenty minutes, which was twenty minutes too long to be away from his wife and son. When he returned Charlotte was laying with their son in her arms, the little boy was sucking eagerly at her breast and she stroked his cheek gently. Sidney lay down behind her and wrapped his arm around them and kissed Charlotte on her shoulder. “How are you feeling, my love?” 

“So happy I don’t think I will ever stop crying and so tired”. She turned her head and smiled at him, “And you?” 

“Happy. So very happy. You should get some sleep and I will take him”. He tucked in and kissed her before he gently picked up the little bundle and walked around rocking him, Charlotte melted before her heavy eyelids shut close and she fell asleep. 

Sidney walked downstairs and into the study, “Thank you for staying (his voice broke and tears started rolling from his eyes). Charlotte is sleeping and will see you all tomorrow but please say hello to George, after you Georgiana... we better get back and get some sleep too but I thought you should see him” His eyes met Georgiana’s and he could see her lips form, “Thank you!” 

As Sidney walked back upstairs, he whispered to his newborn son, “I don’t blame you for resisting. I don’t like leaving her either, but we both have to do better”. Baby George yawned in response and fell asleep, his father placed a soft kiss on the tiny forehead, “We are going to make a great team”. 

Hours later Charlotte woke up. In the soft light of the fire she could see her son sleeping soundly cuddled against the armpit of his father. Sidney’s hand was resting protectively on her waist. She laced her fingers with his and kissed the back of his hand before she went back to sleep. 

The End.


End file.
